


This is a Robbery

by awacee



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x08, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 08, Shock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awacee/pseuds/awacee
Summary: In which Shaun gets shot in a robbery and is taken, hostage. (1x08)





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story in the fandom. Please have mercy on me if it's not perfect. Oh, and English is not my mother tongue!

 

 

 

 

**This is a Robbery**

 

 

 

 

Shaun stands in front of the apples in the small supermarket and takes a close look at everyone. He wants to choose the best apple the supermarket has to offer. Lea just took his last apple this morning and ate it halfway.

 

She was very angry, which Shaun didn't exactly understand. Because it's true, their music is often too loud. Why didn't she want to hear the truth? That's why she grabbed his apple and bit it without asking.   
  
It all upsets the schedule he's set for the day. He'll certainly be late and Doctor Melendez won't be pleased. It's not Shaun himself that he's standing here. In the background, he hears quiet music and the owner adjusts something at the cash.

  
Every now and then he gives Shaun a questioning look as if he doesn't understand why Shaun constantly looks at his fruit as if he were waiting for an apple to speak to him.   
  
Sighing Shaun plays around with his hands. While he can't decide, a girl with a boy walks by next to him. Both are very sporty dressed. The boy laughs and babbles something that it would be much too hot for a hike.   
  
Shaun lifts his head slightly. The black-haired guy's got a point. With a buzzing, he turns back to the apples and then reaches for a green, juicy looking apple.   
  
Yes.   
  
The apple is perfect.

 

 

With a freezing smile, Shaun breathes a sigh of relief and wants to go to the cash register as a loud voice takes the floor behind him at this very moment.

  
»Don't make any false moves and I'll shoot you!«, the voice is dark and out. Shaun turns around quickly and doesn't understand what's happening here at the first moment.

He takes a brief look at the couple, who stand rooted in a place in horror and stare at the man with a panic-stricken gaze.   
  
»Put everything you have in the bag! «, he throws a bag at the cashier, waving his gun around. Even if the robber Shaun doesn't yell at him, he immediately feels unwell. This volume and the hectic pace - everything is blurred in his head and makes everything blurry.   
  
Feels like he's going underwater. It is only easy for him to notice the robber turning to him and demanding to raise his hands. But at the same time, he wants Shaun to get his wallet out of his backpack.   
  
»I can't«, Shaun mumbles shaky.   
  
»What?«  
  
»You told me to raise my hands. But when I get my money out, you don't see my hands«, Shaun tries to explain. His voice is shaky and he talks way too fast. He doesn't realize he's starting to rock to calm down.   
  
»Are you kidding me?! «, the man's face turns bright red. »Do you want me to shoot you?«  
  
Why doesn't he understand?  
  
Buzzing Shaun shakes his head. His breathing's accelerating. Everything in front of him is distorted. He wants to get out of here. Unconsciously Shaun sets himself in motion and wants to walk past the robber with his hands up. He doesn't like it. Glassman once said if Shaun didn't like people, he should just go.   
  
Suddenly he hears a shot and a scream. A few seconds later, a bitter pain runs through his lower leg.

 

 

 


	2. Kapitel 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. But I hope you like it. Remember, English is not my mother tongue!

With a confused expression, Shaun looks down. The pain shoots through his whole leg at a furious speed. His light brown trousers immediately turn dark red.   
  
Even the robber is surprised by his actions. He didn't pull the trigger, he fired himself. He threatened to shoot Shaun, but it was more like empty words.   
  
That's no good to Shaun. With a moan, he sinks to the ground and tries to understand the situation.   
But his mind is racing, his breathing is getting faster - he doesn't understand a thing. 

The pain takes his mind away and he only feels the throbbing and rushing blood in his ears.   
  
What's going on?   
  
  
He doesn't want that.   
  
He's scared.   
  
Very afraid.   
  
He closes his eyes with a buzz. Probably an artery was injured by the shot because Shaun feels how quickly he gets tired. He's beginning to lose consciousness. He knows he must fight. But he's so tired... so fucking tired.   
  
Shaun doesn't notice the cashier knocking the shooter down with a baseball bat. He does not hear the sirens moving on the small supermarket, he does not feel the protective hands of the paramedics trying to save his life.   
  
No.   
  
He only feels the cold darkness, which welcomes him with open arms and lies down on him like a blanket. So disturbing, but still peaceful.   
  
  


  
*  
  
  


  
Claire is worried while she runs next to Dr. Melendez. Her hands are shaking as she walks through the door to the ER. She didn't get any information, just that there was a shooting.   
  
The ambulance arrives with loud sirens. It's loud, there's a lot of screaming. But I stare at the couch. On the bar lies a person who has taken her very strongly into her heart. More than she could have imagined.   
  
Shaun.   
  
He looks so pale.   
  
No response.   
  
God. What would she do now, that he tells her with a few sentences, what an injury is? With a little grin on his lips and the way, it sparkles in his eyes.   
  
But no.   
He lies on the couch and remains quiet. She sees how even Dr. Melendez has to swallow hard at the sight.   
  
»He needs immediate surgery. Severe blood loss! We've lost on the way there! «, writes a paramedic, while they walk through the corridors of the hospital at breakneck speed.   
  
»All right. Clear an O.R. Now. We have to hurry or he'll die! «<, screams Melendez. He's trying to keep his voice hard and clear. But in the end, his voice will break it off and make you croak.   
  
Damn it. Why is he so close?   
  
Shaun has to make it.   
  
He must.   
  
  
  


 


End file.
